Generally, most organizations that utilize computer systems and networks monitor those systems and networks for changes. This monitoring is often initiated and performed by a server that requests a number of client settings from monitored computing devices, servers, peripheral devices, etc. within the system or network. Upon receiving the settings, the server may then analyze, classify, and/or store them, and issue a report that indicates changes to the settings. Often, such a report includes numerous occurrences of various changes. Indeed, the number of occurrences may be so numerous that it renders the report nearly useless.